mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 319 - War of the Colossal Beast
The Short Synopsis Mr. B. Natural, the sexually androgynous spirit of music, teaches Buzz Turner how to be cool. Information *The most popular and well known MST3K short ever. *This film was sponsored by C.G. Conn, a maker of musical instruments, thus the importance of a brand expressed towards the end of the short. *The short was released on the appropriately titled Mr. B's Lost Shorts??!! by BBI on VHS and by Rhino Entertainment on DVD retitled as Mr. B's Lost Shorts, part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 6 *Buzz, the young victim of "Mr." B. Natural's attentions, went on to earn a Ph.D from New York University. He runs a children's theatre company (which may or may not engage in reverse-gender casting), and is the author of a two volume study of Shakespearehttp://tulane.edu/liberal-arts/theatre-dance/faculty.cfm The Movie Synopsis A mysterious series of food-truck robberies makes government officials doubt that the 60-foot tall Colossal Man is dead. He is discovered in a desolate mountain range in Mexico, insane and horribly disfigured. The military drugs him and transports him back to America, where he promptly escapes and wreaks havoc on a city. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0052378/plotsummary Information There's something notably odd about this sequel to Episode 309. In “The Amazing Colossal Man,” they make a big deal about Glenn’s fiancée being the only ‘family’ that he has. Now, out of nowhere, Glenn has a sister. By the way, contrary to popular belief, the fiancée and the sister are not played by the same actress. And the sister is not meant to be the same character as the fiancée. Even though they look very much alike. This time, Glenn Manning is played by Duncan “Dean” Parkin. Glenn’s grunts and groans were performed by Paul Frees. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel and the Bots create new Mexican foods like Madison Avenue would. Segment One (Invention Exchange): More new Mexican food, the Mads blast forth with the Breakfast Bazooka, and Joel turns a Twinkie into a grenade with the Between-Meal Mortar. Segment Two: Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo with the ultimate debate: Mr. B Natural...man or woman? Segment Three: Joel and the Bots sing with the big head when Glen drops by. Segment Four: KTLA predicts the future! It's extremely random. Segment Five: Joel and the Bots partake of drugged bread, a letter is read by Glen, and TV's Frank enjoys some thorazine waffles. Stinger: Mr. B Natural prances around like a happy king. Other Notes Guest Stars *''Glen'': Michael J. Nelson Obscure References * "Oh, Mr. Natural! I remember him from Zap Comix!" Mr. Natural was a character from R. Crumb's underground comic book Zap Comix. * "Conn LTD and the New Power Generation!" The New Power Generation was the name of Prince's backup band in the early 1990s. * "I gotta finish my letter to Jodie Foster." A reference to John Hinckley, Jr., who attempted to assassinate then-President Ronald Reagan for reasons stemming from his own unhealthy obsession with actress Jodie Foster. * "Where did you come from?" "Bellevue!" A reference to New York City's Bellevue Hospital Center, best known for its psychiatric ward. * "Extra value is what you get when you play the coronet!" A play on an advertising jingle for Coronet toilet paper. *''"Hey look, Paul Westerberg is the film editor..."'' Paul Westerberg was the songwriter and lead singer for The Replacements . * "They should carve Crazy Horse." Reference to the Crazy Horse Memorial in the Black Hills of South Dakota, the project, started in 1948 still has not been completed. * "Third Base!" Reference to Abbott and Costello's "Who's on First?" routine. * "Beware of the Dwarf!" This was a warning given by a dying man to Gloria Mundy (played by Goldie Hawn) in the movie Foul Play. * "He blew his mind out in a car" A reference to the Beatles song A Day in the Life * "KTLA Predicts!" Reference to Criswell Predicts in Plan 9 From Outer Space. The Los Angeles TV station KTLA currently broadcasts as an affiliate of the CW Network. * "Peppermint soap!" "All-one!" During KTLA Predicts, Joel references Dr. Bronner's Magic Soaps (18-in-1 Hemp Peppermint Pure-Castile Liquid Soap), a brand of soap which claims to make you "ready to help teach the whole human race the moral ABC of All-One-God-Faith!" "Magic Soap to clean body-mind-soul-spirit instantly uniting One! All-One! Absolute cleanliness is Godliness." * "Mr. Utley." During the debate, Servo is referencing Garrick Utley, who moderated NBC's long-running public affairs discussion program Meet the Press from January 1989 to December 1991 as well as frequently substituted as anchor for John Chancellor during the 1970's and for Tom Brokaw in the 1980s on NBC Nightly News. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0052378/ War of the Colossal Beast] at the Internet Movie Database *''War of the Colossal Beast'' at Wikipedia Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with shorts